Electrical outlet boxes are commonly used to house electrical switches, receptacles, etc., and include an open face which lies flush with the surface of the wall in which the box is placed. During construction these outlet boxes are nailed to studs and the wiring is installed before the dry wall, lath and plaster, or paneling are applied to the studs. Once the wall panel has been applied to the studs it is often necessary to adjust the position of the outlet box with respect to the wall in order for the open face of the outlet box to lie flush with the wall. Some of the prior art adjustable outlet boxes include means for adjusting their position with respect to the wall surface after the dry wall, paneling, or lath and plaster have been applied. One problem encountered with these prior art outlet boxes, such as is shown in Theodorides U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,658, is that their mechanism for adjusting the position of the wired box is difficult, and sometimes impossible, to reach, adjust and/or manipulate once the dry wall, or lath and plaster have been applied.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an electrical outlet box having adjustable mounting positions that allows the positive engagement of an outlet box to a mounting bracket while insuring quick adjustability of the position of the box even when it is mounted on a wall and wired.
A further object of this invention is to provide an outlet box assembly having an improved adjustable mounting which can be more easily and quickly reached and adjusted than prior adjustable boxes.
A further object of this invention is to provide an electrical outlet box with an improved adjustable mounting that is constructed with few parts and is simple to manufacture and assemble.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an electrical outlet box with an improved adjustable mounting that allows rapid location and positioning of the outlet box, even in difficult to reach locations.